nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Raven
Vladimir Raven-Smith 'is Chief of the LSPD and roleplayed by Lt_Raven General Description Badge #486, formerly the Lieutenant of the Criminal Investigations Division, currently serving as an LSPD Detective, as well as Union Boss for the CID. He has been a part of the Police Department for close to 2 years. After a reshuffle of the police force and the division of the CID into LSPD and BCSO ranks, Raven's rank was changed to Sergeant Detective. He has now been promoted from Detective Sergeant to Chief of Police. Background Information Vladimir Raven was born on September 5th, 1988, in Russia, later moving to Australia, though he does not remember much from his childhood. However, he does remember that he was close friends with Gazz Maloo since the two of them grew up together. He served in the Australian army for many years, eventually leading to him being investigated for various war crimes, though he has been cleared of them since. Raven sustained many injuries from his time in the war, leading to various body parts having metal plates implanted into him, and suffering from PTSD. He also became severely addicted to morphine, as well as potentially crack, in order to cope with the pain, though he has since broken himself of the addiction. The court case filed against him for his alleged war crimes was based in Los Santos, leading to him moving there to appear in court, and he chose to stay, later joining the police force. After arriving in Los Santos, he met up with an old friend from school, Brian Crane, head of EMS at the time, and soon began a relationship with him. It was not a positive relationship, with Raven deep in morphine addiction, and Brian being abusive towards him. Brian Crane died of a mysterious illness, and Raven has since moved on with Bobby Smith. Los Santos Police Department Raven joined the Police Department with 2 of his friends, Owen Svensen, and Luka Kozlov. Raven secured a spot in the Criminal Investigations Division following a prank that Svensen pulled on the then Chief Inspector of CID Jackie Snow and Colonel of SASP Olivia Copper. They hid in a van outside of the PD, parked beside Snow's mustang, and waited for them to come out. While waiting, a woman approached the mustang and began to try to lock pick the police vehicle, unknowing of Raven and Svensen. They hopped out of the van, and detained her, as Snow and Copper exited the Police Departmenthttps://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientCrunchySalamanderFrankerZ 1. This secured Raven's place in the Criminal Investigations Division. Present Day Currently, Raven is still employed with the LSPD. He has plans with the Assistant Chief of Police, Olivia Copper to convert the old CID Safehouse into a sex club, called 'The CID Safe House,' and is currently taking applications with a small fee. Raven used to be under contract by a cigarette company to sell cigarettes but has recently been able to get out of it, by signing with a different company to sell Alex Jones diet supplement pills. He's locked in this contract for life. Raven and Bobby Smith became Facebook official on May 23rd, 2019https://clips.twitch.tv/CovertBadWoodpeckerOMGScoots 2. The two of them have been going steady ever since, despite the fact that multiple officers have tried to sabotage the relationship. Many deputies have confessed to also having feelings for Bobby, while AJ Hunter tried to spread a rumor that Raven was cheating on Bobby with Jackie Snow. It didn't end up well for him, as Hunter was promptly knocked out via Raven's knuckle dusters. After hearing how his Los Santos Vice partner, Rocko Colombo, proposed to his girlfriend, Raven began to think about proposing to Bobby Smith. Being the dramatic person he is, Raven wasn't satisfied with the idea of a conventional proposal. However, once he remembered how his boyfriend has a kidnapping kink, an idea began to form in his head. One of his original ideas revolved around the thought of using Bobby as a hostage in a jewelry robbery and then proposing to him using one of the rings there, but Olivia Copper protested this idea, claiming that wasn't special enough. After a bit more planning, a better idea was formed. While Copper partnered up with Bobby, Raven and Kareem Lyon dressed up as cult members and got weapons and a vehicle. They located Copper and Bobby on patrol and quickly rammed them, brandishing their guns and forcing them out of their car. From there, the pair took Bobby's weapons and forced him in the car, and the three went down to the swamp. During the transportation, Kareem and Raven went on about how they were going to sacrifice Bobby to the 'swamp god' and how he would become a new vessel. The three arrived at the swamp without any problems. With the muzzle of an LMG to the Senior Deputy's back, Raven ordered him to stare at the water and not to turn around. Unbeknownst to him, Raven quickly took off his hat and mask and got on one knee. When Bobby did turn around, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend looking up to him, asking, "Bobby Smith, will you marry me?" Of course, Bobby said yes. Raven then gave him knuckle dusters, which said 'BCSO' across the knuckles and had 'Bobby x Raven' on the back. The two of them had their wedding on the 25th of August, 2019. Raven's groomsmen included Owen Svensen and Julio Thomas, who had paid 40k to be apart of the bridal party. His best man was Jackie Snow. On the eve of the wedding, Raven was incredibly panicked. He feared for his and Bobby's safety due to the very nature of a PD wedding, and especially since Bobby had been in the ICU. His worries only increased when Bobby didn't show up on time. But they all turned out to be unfounded. As ''Rains of Castamere played, Bobby arrived in a three-piece suit, escorted down the aisle by Travis Tribble. After an incident in which Judge Dennis LaBarre fainted due to locked knees, the Bobby and Raven eventually exchanged their vows and were officially married. As of August 2, 2019, Raven has become the Chief of Police of the LSPD. Relationships '''Familial Relationships Bobby Smith Raven's Husband. Raven met Bobby on the 24th of April, 2019, on Bobby's first day as a Cadet. Though Raven seemed unimpressed by him at first, his attitude towards him changed rather quickly. They would often inquire about one another by asking their fellow officers and flirt while they were on duty together. With the help of Olivia Copper serving as his wing woman, Raven took Bobby on their first official date at the beach. After being together for a few weeks, Raven stated he didn't want any more "guessing games" and wanted them to be "official". Raven confessed his love for Bobby during their second beach date on the 23rd of May, 2019. Two months after becoming an official couple, Raven sought the help of Kareem Lyon and''' Olivia Copper''' in order to kidnap Bobby and propose to him (Bobby has a kidnapping kink). The two were engaged on the 20th of July, 2019. Raven gifted him a pair of knuckledusters (a matching pair with his own) instead of an engagement ring. Raven has approached Bobby with the idea of purchasing a home together. They sought out Matthew Payne in order to find their dream home, which they found but haven't been able to purchase due to scheduling issues. After being constantly questioned about their wedding date by friends and colleagues, Raven and Bobby decided to be wed after a scheduled PD meeting. Two days before their wedding Bobby informed Raven that they had adopted Griselda "Zelda" Harth. After Zelda saved them from two clowns, the couple welcomed her into their family, along with her godfather Denzel Williams. Raven and Bobby were married on the 25th of August, 2019. Griselda "Zelda" Harth Raven's adopted Daughter. Although Raven has expressed having a fear of her in the past, that quickly changed once she was brought into his family. Raven had received a call from Bobby stating that the two had a daughter. Later that day, Bobb'''y and Raven invited her to the home they were trying to purchase. Lucky for them she arrived at the perfect time, as they were being held up by two clowns originally sent to apologize to Raven on '''Bobby's behalf (Bobby left him at the hospital). Zelda, with the help of Denzel Williams, proceeded to attack the clowns and save them. After the altercation, Raven and Bobby officially welcomed Zelda and Denzel (as her godfather) into their family. More recently, Raven attempted to have a conversation with Zelda about the birds and the bees. However, Zelda mistook having a knife as using protection. She also asked Raven about which one of her dads would end up pregnant. After their conversation, Raven threatened her boyfriend Siz Fulker, stating that he'd "never see the light of fucking day ever again" if he ever does anything to her. Showing how protective of Zelda he's become. The Los Santos Police Department Olivia Copper Owen Svensen The San Andreas State Police Jackie Snow He and Raven are best friends, and Snow was made the best man at Raven's wedding. The Blaine County Sheriff's Office Jason Bidwell Clarence Williams Criminals and Criminal Groups Gazz Maloo Fun Facts * Loves Warrior Cats, is Milkbag of the Jug Clan * Hates milk bags * Used to sleep on a pullout cot in his office in the Police Department. Now, he's rumored to share an apartment with Bobby Smith. Both of them are saving up for a house in Vinewood. * Used to run a sex club with Olivia Copper, which was called "The CID Safehouse". * Raven's K9 Partner is named Gus. * Currently owns and drives a white in color Viseris. Not-So-Fun Facts * Raven has shown to be prone to uncontrollable bouts of rage and violence against those who upset him, as demonstrated when he attempted to drown Irwin Dundee during a house raid, then again when he attacked A.J. Hunter with knuckle dusters, proceeding to continue to kick him after he was downed, ignoring all of Bobby Smith's attempts to calm him and move him away. Both of these instances occurred when he felt the people he loved (Gazz Maloo and Bobby Smith) were being threatened. * He has admitted to being a "functioning alcoholic", making it clear he is almost always under the influence to some degree, which may explain his violent nature. When something or someone has upset him, he has turned to drink heavily, on one occasion he crashed his car on duty because he was heavily intoxicated. * He has shown to be manipulative, breaking Luka Kozlov mentally, turning him into a monster. * He has been tried for war crimes, which is why Raven came to Los Santos in the first place. His superior officer pleaded guilty for all the crimes, which saved Raven from being punished. Still, those rumors may have merit... Quotes "My boyfriend is my fiance" "My boyfriend, Bobby Smith..." Clips 1: https://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientCrunchySalamanderFrankerZ 2: https://clips.twitch.tv/CovertBadWoodpeckerOMGScoots 3: https://www.twitch.tv/immortalhd/clip/GiantCourageousCrowPipeHypeCategory:Male Category:Police